The present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a metal contact structure and method for thin film transistor array in liquid crystal display in order to prevent source/drain electrode metal layer from plasma damage and oxide insulator formation thereon during contact hole etching process, such that low contact resistance is obtained between the source/drain electrode metal layer and top ITO conductive layer.
An active matrix LCD device is typically composed of a matrix of liquid crystal pixels with a thin film transistor array that serves as the switching element of the pixels to effect optical characteristics of the pixel liquid crystal for image display by the control of the thin film transistor. The applications for LCD are very appreciated due to their thin in volume and low power consumption. However, local defects in the thin film transistor array for large-scale sized LCD devices could easily result in a reduced yield due to the large-scale area. The manufacture of the thin film transistor array therefore has high impact on the yield of the LCD devices.
On the other hand, the prior art replaces conventional processes with the one that uses one less mask to increase throughput for the TFT-LCD manufacture. In addition, an ITO (In2SnO5) conductive layer is often employed to cover on top surface of the whole thin film transistor structure to electrically connect the pixel electrode with the source/drain electrode thereof, in order to decrease the manufacturing steps for thin film transistor array, reduce the possibility of short circuit between elements, and increase the open ratio of the display device. In a five-mask process prior art for the thin film transistor array, the etching depths of the first and second metal layers in the contact hole etching process are different, the second metal layer will thus suffer from serious plasma damage by the contact hole etching process. Moreover, an oxide insulator layer could be formed on the second metal layer during the contact hole etching process, resulting in a further degradation of contact resistivity.
A structure of the conventional 5-mask thin film transistor is shown in FIG. 1 for illustration, whose manufacturing process comprises forming a gate electrode 11 on a transparent substrate 10 and then depositing a gate insulator layer 12 that is further deposited with an intrinsic semiconductor layers 13 and a doped semiconductor layer 14 thereon. A source/drain electrode metal layer 15 is deposited, patterned, and etched after the semiconductor layers 13 and 14 are patterned and etched. Then, the doped semiconductor layer 14 is etched, and an insulative passivation layer 16 is deposited over the structure. Contact holes 18 and 19 are formed in the passivation layer 16 by etching process. An ITO conductive layer is finally deposited, patterned, and etched.
The etching depths of the top and bottom metal layers 15 and 11 during the contact hole etching process are different, as shown in the figure, the formation of the contact hole 18 needs to etch through the passivation layer 16 and insulator layer 12, while only the passivation layer 16 is etched for the contact hole 19. When the contact hole 18 is satisfied, the top metal layer 15 suffers from plasma damage, thereby increasing the contact resistivity between the metal layer 15 and the top ITO layer 17 in the contact hole 19. Moreover, over-etching is often employed in the prior art to obtain a sufficient etching depth of the contact hole 18, so that the metal layer 15 is more seriously damaged. Further, an oxide insulator layer could be formed on top surface of the metal layer 15 in the contact hole 19 during the plasma etching of the contact hole 19, which will increase the contact resistivity between the metal layer 15 and the top ITO conductive layer 17 due to the insertion of the residue oxide insulator layer into the contact structure.
To resolve such problems, there have been disclosed several methods, such as chemical wet etching process, instead of plasma dry etching process, is employed to form the contact holes. However, the controllability of wet etching is worse than that of dry etching, and the contact hole formed by wet etching is larger than that by dry etching. Another prior art comprises an additional physical dry processing or chemical wet processing to remove the plasma-damaged layer and oxide insulator layer on the top surface of the second metal electrode, while such process will bring in more systematic complexity and another damages to the device.
Pan et al. improved the method of forming TFT-LCD with multi-layer metal electrode in Taiwan Pat. Application No. 88107676, which increases the etching selectivity of the insulative passivation layer to the contact layer of the multi-layer metal, in order to depress the etching damage to the multi-layer metal in the formation of the contact holes. However, Pan et al. did not know the damage to the source/drain electrode metal due to the different etching depths of the different metal layers in this prior art. Pan et al. also did not disclose the recipe for the high etching selectivity process, which seems to be a chemical wet etching. In addition, the oxide insulator layer formed during the etching process to form the contact holes has never been mentioned in this prior art.
In Japan Pat. Publication No. 11-283934, Kazunori et al. provided a method comprising surface treatment to the exposed contact region of the electrode metal layer after etching the contact holes, in order to remove the residue material comprising oxygen or carbon formed on the contact surface, thereby decreasing the contact resistivity. Similarly, Kazunori et al. did not know the damage to the source/drain electrode metal due to the different etching depths of the different metal layers, thus they cannot prevent the electrode metal layer from plasma damage during the contact hole etching process, except for removing the insulator layer formed on the electrode metal.
These prior arts can not simultaneously resolve the problems of plasma damage to the source/drain electrode metal due to the different etching depths of the different contact holes and the oxide insulator formation during the contact hole process. Therefore, it is desired a metal contact structure and method for thin film transistor array in liquid crystal display in order to prevent the source/drain electrode metal layer from plasma damage and oxide insulator formation thereon during the contact hole etching process, such that low contact resistance is obtained between the source/drain electrode metal layer and top ITO conductive layer.
An object of the present invention is to disclose a metal contact structure and method for thin film transistor array in liquid crystal display, by which the source/drain electrode metal layer thereof is prevented from plasma damage and oxide insulator formation thereon during the contact hole etching process, such that low contact resistance is obtained between the source/drain electrode metal layer and top ITO conductive layer.
According to the present invention, a thin film transistor comprises a gate electrode formed on a transparent substrate with a gate insulator layer covered on the gate electrode and an intrinsic semiconductor layer and a doped semiconductor layer formed on the gate insulator layer, and a source/drain electrode metal layer formed on the doped semiconductor layer with a metal oxide conductive film covered thereon. An insulative passivation layer covers on the transistor structure with a contact hole formed thereof through the passivation layer to reach the metal oxide conductive film, and a transparent top ITO conductive layer is formed on the passivation layer and electrically connects with the metal oxide conductive film in the contact hole.
For forming the thin film transistor, a gate electrode is formed on a substrate, a gate insulator layer is deposited to cover on the gate electrode, an intrinsic semiconductor layer and a doped semiconductor layer are deposited on the gate insulator layer, patterned and etched, a source/drain electrode metal layer is deposited. A metal oxide conductive film is then deposited on the source/drain electrode metal layer, which will protect the source/drain electrode metal layer from plasma damage and oxide insulator layer formation thereon during the contact hole etching process thereafter. The metal oxide conductive film and source/drain electrode metal layer are patterned and etched after the metal oxide conductive film is deposited, the doped semiconductor layer is subsequently etched, and an insulative passivation layer is deposited and etched to form a contact hole. An ITO conductive layer is deposited and filled in the contact hole to electrically connect with the metal oxide conductive film, and then patterned and etched.
In the method of the present invention, the plasma dry etching with the passivation layer to form the contact hole has excellent process controllability, and the contact hole thus formed has small aperture, while the metal oxide conductive film protects the source/drain electrode metal layer from plasma damage and oxide insulator layer formation thereon during the contact hole etching process, so that the source/drain electrode metal layer needs no surface treatment by chemical wet etching process after the contact hole is formed in order to obtain a good contact resistivity in subsequent process.